


First Times

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Semi-Clothed Sex, Smut, Threesome, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami teaches her new friends about all sorts of things, and does her best to make it fun and enjoyable for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

“Before we do this, are you absolutely sure you want this?” Mami looked at both her new juniors. They were blushing and staring at the ground, holding each other’s hands for support. Sayaka jerkily nodded. Madoka looked up at Mami before turning an even deeper scarlet and jerking her head back down. Mami tried again.

 

“Are you _sure_? You only have one first time, and it deserves to be with someone you care deeply about.”

 

Sayaka took a breath before whispering a quiet “Yes”. Madoka blurted something that was probably agreement before glancing at Mami again. Mami smiled at her two juniors before gently responding.

 

“Then shall we go to my bedroom?”

 

They followed after her, closing the door behind them. Mami turned to face them and sat on her bed.

“How would you like to do this? Is there anything in particular that you would like to have happen?”

 

Madoka fidgeted, before quietly speaking.

 

“Could-could you use your ribbons?”

 

Mami smiled indulgently as she waved Sayaka and Madoka over to sit next to her on the bed. They both kept their hands folded in their laps as they snuck glance at each other and her.

 

“How would you like me to use the ribbons, Madoka?”

 

“Could… could you make a man’s- a man’s…” Madoka buried her head in her palms, unable to continue. Mami nodded in agreement, before turning to Sayaka.

 

“And do you have anything you’d like, Sayaka-san?”

 

Sayaka took a deep breath before looking at Mami. Her gaze didn’t waver, even as her cheeks turned briefly red.

 

“Your corset is really attractive, Mami-san. Could you keep it on for this?

 

“Of course. And I have a request of my own. Could you keep your cape on? It makes you look so… dashing.”

Sayaka blushed and nodded. They both stood up and started undressing. Once they were naked, Sayaka blushed even harder and wrapped her cape around herself before sitting back down. Mami put her corset back on, adding a layer of soft padding to the inside of the leather as she did so. Sitting back down, she held her hand over her groin, and conjured three strands of yellow ribbons. With a few quick, precise movements, she raised a smooth, creamy yellow dildo up. Madoka looked at it, “eeped” and quickly looked away. Mami smiled tolerantly, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Madoka-san, would you like to go first.”

 

Madoka looked up at her and nodded. Taking her hand, Mami swung herself back onto her bed, Sayaka scooting out of the way. As she laid on her bed, Madoka climbed on top of her, straddling her corset. Madoka had stripped out of her blouse and skirt while the two magical girls were changing, and her pink kitty paw-print panties rubbed against the straps of Mami’s corset.

 

Sayaka climbed up behind her, straddling Mami’s legs, and hugged her childhood friend. She whispered something to Madoka that was too soft for Mami to hear. Madoka nodded and slowly inched backwards till her rear pressed against Mami’s slender dildo.

 

Madoka hesitated, and Mami gave her an encouraging smile and took her hand. Shakily, the pink haired girl nodded before raising herself up and pulling her panties to one side. She sat down on Mami’s creation, pushing the artificial phallus down to rest between Mami’s skin and Madoka’s lower lips.

Madoka ran herself up and down the dildo, coating it in her arousal and gasping as the smooth cylinder pressed against her button. Sayaka continued to hug her, cupping her small breasts through her pink bra and nuzzling her neck. Her cape brushed against all three girl’s legs.

 

Mami grabbed Madoka’s hips, and lifted the small girl up so her dildo could spring up. Madoka grasped it in one hand, and took a deep breath. She adjusted it so the round tip barely spread her folds, and slowly sank down. She stopped, almost as soon as the head was hidden by her folds, gasping for breath. Mami rubbed circles on her waist, waiting for Madoka to become comfortable enough to take the next step. Madoka closed her eyes and pitched forward, her hands on Mami’s corset while Sayaka kept her upright from behind.

 

“Oh god, it, it feels so big, Sayaka. I don’t think I can take it!”

 

Sayaka gave her friend a firm hug, murmuring encouragement and reassurance to her as she rocked back and forth on the dildo. Her spotlessly white cape formed a shroud around Madoka, concealing her from the sides, but nicely framing her from Mami’s point of view.

 

Madoka shuddered and slid down another inch, her fingers going white clutching Mami’s corset. Mami just rested her palms on Madoka’s waist in silent reassurance. With a gasp, Madoka pushed herself all the way down, coming to rest on Mami’s thighs. She shuddered, and would have fallen if Sayaka hadn’t held her up.

 

“It- it doesn’t hurt,” Madoka gasped, her eyes closed. “I thought my first time was supposed to hurt.” Sayaka nuzzled the back of her friend’s neck before speaking.

 

“You probably lost your hymen a while ago. Mine broke, three years ago, maybe? I was climbing a tree, raised my leg too high, and that was that. Something similar probably happened to you.” Mami chimed in as her fingers massaged Madoka’s tense muscles.

 

“Or it could be so small that I didn’t brush against it. Anyways, isn’t it good that it doesn’t hurt too much?” Madoka nodded and tried to raised herself back up, stopping with a squeak almost before she moved. Mami could still feel the heat coming off her junior on her bare skin.

 

Madoka raised herself up another inch and stopped again as Sayaka started to play with her breasts again. She moaned as she sank back down and Mami sighed as her movement pressed the dildo against her own clit.

 

Becoming more comfortable with the sensation, Madoka started to move more energetically, raising herself up and slamming back down on the fake cock. She started to chant “Yes, yes, yes” as Mami guided her with her hands on her hips, and Sayaka kept her upright. As she picked up the pace, her words started to change.

 

“Please, give me more! I want, I want-!” Madoka threw her head back as she pounded down again and again on Mami’s dildo. A wild light grew in her eyes as slammed down. As Sayaka pinched her nipples, and bit her neck again, Mami chimed in, a devilish smile on her features.

 

“Where’s that innocent little girl, Madoka? You’re sounding like a cock-hungry slut!”

 

Sayaka lifted her head from Madoka’s neck to taunt her as well.

 

“Who knew my sweet friend knew such filthy words? What else are you going to do, Mado-chan? Are you going to scream for cock?”

 

Madoka panted under the tide of verbal abuse, before looking down at Mami. She leaned forward and grabbed Mami’s shoulders, her shaking pelvis almost tearing her pussy of Mami’s dildo.

 

 

“Oh God, oh God, yes, it feels so good!” Sayaka bite down on her shoulder, and Madoka screamed, picking up the pace even more. Mami tightened her grip, using her strength to haul Madoka up and down her shaft. Madoka seemed to approve of this tactic, going by her shouts.

 

“God, yes! Split my cunt in two with your girl-cock, bitch! Ruin me and make me yours! Make me suck your udders and call you momma! Ah, ah, ah!!!”

 

She screamed at the top of her lungs, before falling forward onto Mami. Resting her head against Mami’s ample chest, she shook as she orgasmed. Sayaka followed her down, resting against her back and murmuring soft words to her as she quaked in pleasure. Mami wrapped her arms around them both and tried to catch her breath. She may not have had the same physical pleasure as Madoka, but the sight of the adorable pink-haired girl fucking herself raw on top of her was almost as good as any physical sensation.

 

Catching her breath, Madoka half-rolled off Mami, the dildo dragging out of her pussy with a lewd squelch. Sayaka rolled off in the opposite direction, and they both snuggled against Mami’s side, their warm breath playing over her stiff nipples. Mami wrapped an arm around both of them, her hands idly squeezing their rears.

 

“Thank you Mami, thank you so much,” Madoka softly breathed, her eyes closed as thanked her magical girl mentor. “I’ve, I’ve never felt so good.”

 

“I’m so glad, Madoka, I’ll help you feel like this whenever you want. And what about you, Sayaka? Are you ready for your turn?”

 

Sayaka nodded, before mustering up the courage to ask a question.

 

“Could I wear the strap-on, Mami. You see, when-“ She paused and blushed. “When I daydream about me and Kyosuke-kun, I’m not the one being penetrated.”


End file.
